Vacuum sealer is being used widely in daily life, and there high demand on the number of consecutive use thereto.
Conventional vacuum sealer works in such manner that, an open end of plastic bag is placed between a heating band and a heat adhesive strip in the vacuum sealer, then compressed, vacuumed and sealed. However if the vacuum sealer is used consecutively for a long time, the heating band will have high temperature, causing the plastic bag being sealed before vacuumed whereby leading to a low-vacuum or non-vacuum therein.
One of the solutions to the above defect is to prolong an interval between two operations so as to cool the heating band, however it requires a long time to wait with inconvenience. Another solution is to use a fan blowing on the heating band, but this solution requires a complex structure and a little long time while the cooling effect is not good, with more costs and inconvenient use.